Take a Stab at it!
by Tahsara
Summary: Kakashi is walking home when he saves Sakura from some thugs...when he walks her home they both agree to date...so will it last? KakaSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina, Gaara and ?
1. First Kiss from the Copy Nin

This is my first attempt at a Naruto fic and I tried really hard to get the first chapter to be good so please tell me how I did!

**Disclaimer: I don't own them…but I have a world where I keep them and love them!**

Kakashi stood in his usual place near the bar waiting for Genma as usual, and the entire time reading Icha Icha Paradise. It was the usual arrangement for the two best friends, who never seemed to find anything that could hold their interest. Well, Genma had women…but Kakashi wasn't interested in one-night stands. As Kakashi turned the page he heard Genma and a giggling female voice coming closer. _'Great…' _he thought sarcastically.

"Yo! Kakashi! Meet Yoshi…my main squeeze!" Genma announced, pulling the small blonde kunoichi closer to his chest. She giggled and winked seductively at Kakashi, who simply ignored her and kept reading Icha Icha.

"Yeah…that's great Genma…" he mumbled in his usual bored tone. Yoshi pouted slightly but refocused he attention on Genma. "Can we head in or can I head home?"

Genma looked from Kakashi to Yoshi and shrugged. "You head home man…I'll see you around." He stated simply, giving Yoshi a suggestive wink. She giggled and wrapped one of her thin legs around his waist. Kakashi had to hold back the urge to vomit at the site, and simply headed off down the street, lifting his right hand up to tell Genma goodbye. As soon as Kakashi turned a corner and got out of their sight he visibly shuddered and headed for the forest.

"I'm going to vomit if I don't get that image out of my head…" he muttered darkly. It wasn't usual for Genma to say he could head home this early so he must've really liked this one, but that seemed utterly impossible to Hatake Kakashi, The Famous Copy Nin. "I need a LONG walk after that sight…"

As he turned another corner, headed for the forest, he heard a group of men yelling whooping it up so he headed in that direction to see what was going on. As he came closer he noticed that the men were crowding around something. When Kakashi looked closer he saw that it was a young woman, and as he finally came upon the scene he saw that it was none other than Sakura!

"Come on baby! Show us those pretty legs that you've got hidden under that nurses' uniform!" one of the men hooted from the front of the crowd. Sakura cringed away and tugged on the hem of her shirt nervously. Kakashi edged closer, feeling anger boil inside of him, and shoved his way into the crowd of men. The men gave noises of protest but let him through to the front of the crowd around his former student. "Hey Hatake! You can't take our entertainment!"

"She's mine…back off!" Kakashi growled angrily at the men. The man who had said it pushed his way to the front and grabbed a hold of Sakura's arm to prove his point.

"She's ours!" he snarled.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist possessively and eyed the man warily. Sakura looked up at Kakashi's one visible eye and he glanced at her with a look that said, _'If you want to get out of this play along.'_ Sakura gave a slight nod of her head to show him she understood and wrapped her free arm around his neck. The man gave a start and released Sakura's arm.

"Sorry Hatake…didn't know that you two were an 'item'." The man sighed waving to all of the other men. "We have to find our entertainment somewhere else guys! Let's go!"

The men all grumbled as they left and the man turned one more time to nod to Kakashi before walking around a corner after his group. As soon as they were gone Kakashi released Sakura's waist and leaned over in front of her a little with a stern look on his face. "Sakura what the hell happened? Why weren't you standing up to them?" he demanded.

Sakura's eyes were clouded with fear and confusion but she took a deep breath and looked down. "I'm not sure Kakashi-sensei…I didn't know what to do with them because I just got done with my shift and I'm running low on chakra…" Sakura whimpered pathetically. Kakashi sighed and pulled the much smaller pink haired kunoichi into his arms.

"It's okay Sakura-chan…I'm just glad I got here before one of them decided to rape you…" he sighed, before releasing her and staring into her turquoise eyes. "Let me walk you home, okay?"

"A-alright…" she said meekly. Kakashi began walking and noticed that Sakura wasn't following him so he turned to see her standing in the same place where he had left her. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

"I'm sorry I'm being such a coward." She stated in a defeated tone. Kakashi chuckled and offered her his hand. She blushed and looked from his hand to his face. "Huh?"

"Take it…if I'm going to walk you home I'd like to make sure you're walking with me okay?" he said nonchalantly. Sakura's eyes seemed to gain a new light as she took his hand and began walking beside him. With his other hand Kakashi took out his book and began reading again.

"Umm…Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

"What is that book about? I mean, I see you reading it all the time but I never figured out what it was about…" Sakura said quietly. Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Sakura with his one visible eye wide with shock and embarrassment. "What is it?"

"Umm…this book is umm…for adults!" he covered quickly. Sakura narrowed her turquoise eyes in frustration and stood in front of him, releasing his hand. Kakashi glanced at his hand, finding that he missed how her hand felt in his, but ignoring it and looking back at Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei I am an adult. I'm 19 now." Sakura growled in frustration. Kakashi furrowed his brow, remembering that now and mentally slapped himself. Then, a little alarm went off in his head and he grabbed Sakura and pulled her into a nearby alley. "HEY! What are you doing?"

"Shhh…be quiet Sakura! Tsunade will kill me if she catches me walking you home!" he hissed in a low voice, bringing his face closer to her's. She blushed a darker red and kept the look of frustration on her face. Seeing Kakashi this nervous about her new sensei only frustrated her more so she stepped out of the alley to greet her sensei.

"Tsunade-sensei!" Sakura called happily, as Tsunade made her way down the street. Tsunade, seeing Sakura come out from the alley, stopped to see what was going on.

"Hello Sakura…what were you—"

Kakashi quickly stepped out of the alley and stood beside Sakura with a small grin hidden under his mask. Tsunade looked at the two of them and narrowed her eyes at Kakashi dangerously. Sakura was practically Tsunade's daughter since Sakura's parents died on a mission, and Tsunade was a very protective mother.

"Kakashi…what were you doing in an alley with my student?" she growled, eyeing him carefully. Kakashi's visible eye crinkled in the sign of a smile under his mask and leaned on Sakura.

"Just talking…" he responded dryly. Sakura nodded at the statement and Tsunade sighed in relief.

"Well where are you two headed this evening?"

"I was just walking Sakura home after a nasty incident with a few idiots that decided to use her as entertainment Tsunade-sama." Kakashi responded in his usual tone. Tsunade redirected her gaze to Sakura.

"Yeah…Kakashi-sensei saved me Tsunade-sensei! I'm very grateful to him." Sakura chirped happily. Tsunade shrugged and nodded to them both, seeming satisfied with their story and began to walk off.

"Well carry on them…and have fun!" she called, not turning back.

'_Oh I'll have fun once I find those thugs again and snap their necks for trying to touch Sakura.' _Kakashi thought darkly. Sakura grabbed his hand again and dragged him in the direction of her house again. "Whoa Sakura! What's the rush?"

"I just want to get home Kakashi that's all." She sighed. Kakashi's eye widened when he didn't hear the usual _sensei _that always followed his name when she addressed him. "Now pick up the pace!"

"Yes oh pink haired one!" he laughed behind her. Sakura turned around to glare at him and found that he was no longer there. She looked around quickly until she felt someone tap her shoulder. "Looking for me?"

"Why do you have to do that every time?"

"Cause it's fun!"

"I see…well come on lets keep going." She sighed. They walked in comfortable silence for the rest of the way until they reached Sakura's door. She fished out her key and unlocked her apartment door. As she opened it, she turned to Kakashi with a smile. "Want to come in?"

"Nah…can't. I have to get home and laze around on my couch for the rest of the evening." Kakashi said in a bored tone. Sakura seemed disappointed but turned away slightly.

"Well…okay. Have a good night Kakashi…" Sakura sighed sadly. Kakashi hated the look on her face so he grabbed her hand and pulled his mask down with his other. Sakura looked up and gasped in surprise. "You…You're…"

"Dashing? Handsome? Sexy? Stop me when I get it." He chuckled. Sakura blushed brightly and took a step towards him. Kakashi held her hand and pulled her into his arms. "You know…we shouldn't be doing this…at all."

"Doing what? Being in each other's arms? We're both adults Kakashi…we can basically do what we want now." Sakura said quietly, still blushing.

"So…do you want to umm…" Kakashi mumbled, scratching the back of his head. Sakura turned bright red and shook her head quickly.

"No! Not that…I mean if we date then maybe…but right now it doesn't seem right." Sakura murmured shyly. Kakashi smirked and carried her into the apartment.

"Well, I can at least kiss you…wait. You haven't been kissed before have you?"

"No…"

"Well…we'll just have to fix that babe." Kakashi replied, grinning with his mask resting at the bass of his neck. Setting her on the couch he crushed his lips to her's in a passionate kiss and held her back by her shoulders. Sakura slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back as best as she knew how. After about 20 seconds they broke apart and Kakashi slipped his mask back up. "I'll see you tomorrow Sakura. Maybe…after your shift?"

"Yeah…" she replied in a daze. He smirked and ran his fingers under her chin one last time before walking out of the apartment and shutting the door. As he walked down the street to his own apartment he contemplated on his new relationship, and smiled to himself.

'I didn't even puke…' 

-(Line)-

Tahsara: hmm…I'm not sure how I did on it. Kakashi what do you think?

Kakashi: Shouldn't you be asking Sesshomaru that?

Tahsara: You mean he's here?

Kakashi: Well…he's in your closet but he's still here.

Akina: I'm here to!

Naruto: So am I!

Sakura: Well so am I!

Tahsara: SHUT UP! Naruto you shouldn't even be talking! You're not even in the story yet!

Naruto: SO!

Tsunade: Oh this is just pointless! Read and Review this before these idiots hurt each other!


	2. Dont Make Me Wait!

Sakura woke up the next morning curled up on her couch and went into a fit of giggles. Kakashi Hatake, the famous Copy Nin, had kissed HER! She just couldn't get over that! She still couldn't get over it, but that's when she glanced over at her clock and noticed…

"HOLY SHINTUKY MUSHROOMS! IT'S NOON AND I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE HOSPITAL 2 HOURS AGO!" Sakura yelped, running for the shower with her Medic Nin uniform in hand. She took a 2-minute shower and practically jumped into her uniform before dashing for the door. Pushing the chakra to her feet, she dashed for the hospital, as the rest of Konoha became nothing but a blur. _'Shit…shit…SHIT!'_

As Sakura rounded the corner she saw a silver blur headed toward her and scrambled to a stop. She soon found herself wrapped up in someone's arms and struggled against them. The person wouldn't release her though and that's when she heard a familiar laugh.

"Oh hi Kakashi-kun." She said, relieved that it was him and not one of those perverts from yesterday.

"Hey Sakura-chan. So how was your evening?" he asked in a nonchalant voice. Sakura smiled slightly, but her mind was on making it to the hospital more than hanging around with Kakashi. Though as she thought about it more she really wanted to…

"It was great, but Kakashi I really have to get going! I'm really late, and Tsunade is going to be really angry with me—"

"Sakura hush…I already took care of it. I told Tsunade that you needed the day off and that I would personally watch over you all day. She thinks you need the time off anyway." Kakashi said, smiling under his mask. Sakura stood there, pretty much in shock and wrapped her arms tightly around Kakashi's waist.

"THANK YOU!!" Sakura yelled, laughing with pure relief. Kakashi smiled behind his mask again, and laid his head on the top of her's. Sakura smiled in content and stayed happily cuddled in his arms, that is until someone interrupted them.

"Ahem…" came an amused voice. Sakura pulled away from Kakashi at the speed of light and turned around to see who was bothering them. It was an amused looking Sasuke and a furious looking Naruto. "Having a nice outing Sakura?"

"Why yes Sasuke-kun, thank you for asking." She replied, returning the smirk he sent her way.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI WHAT ARE YOU AND SAKURA DOING?!" Naruto yelled, he'd not quite shaken the boyish tone that he had always had when they were teammates. Sakura blushed a light pink and took Kakashi's hand in her own.

"Isn't it obvious Naruto? Me and Kakashi-sensei are dating."

_Dating. _That word seemed to echo in Kakashi's mind and he suddenly felt very tied down, but tried to shove the feeling away. Unfortunately, his inner self wasn't about to let him get away with that.

"**_Kakashi Hatake!" _**it yelled in a strong and angry tone. Kakashi sighed and rolled his visible eye at the thought of talking to his inner self. **_"I'm talking to you here!"_**

'_What the hell do you want this time you annoying excuse for a conscience?' _Kakashi hissed inside his mind. He grunted in impatience, catching Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke's attention.

"Umm…Kakashi? Are you okay?" Sakura asked sounding slightly concerned. Kakashi's dark eye darted up to her face and he smiled under his mask from slight embarrassment.

"Yeah! I'm all right…hey umm…you guys go ahead and talk. I'm going to take a little walk." Kakashi muttered quickly before strolling off around a corner. When he was sure that he was out of sight he sat down in an alley and took a deep breath. _'What the hell did you need?' _

"**_About damn time!" _**his conscience snapped angrily. **_"What is with you and Sakura? She was your damn student for god's sake! That's just not right!"_**

'_Excuse me for finding Sakura very attractive, but you can't tell me what is and isn't right. I remember quite a few times that you've gotten me into a lot of trouble when I listened to you.' _He sighed impatiently. His conscience was silent for a moment until it growled.

"**_When have I gotten you in trouble?" _**it snapped defensively.

'_Do I have to relive it for you?'_

"Yes…" 'Fine…' Flashback 

A 10-year-old Kakashi walked hand in hand with his mother and older sister smiling the whole way. Yes, the other kids mocked him for doing this everyday, but did he care? No! He could care less about what those dimwits thought.

"_Kakashi-kun!" his sister giggled as she ruffled his hair. He pulled his mask down and stuck his tongue out at his sister, who only laughed and patted his head. His mother didn't look over while her children did this. Why should she? She'd seen it millions of times and it always ended the same. _

"_MOM!" yep…always the same. _

"_Yes Kakashi? What is it?" she asked with amusement dancing in her musical voice. Kakashi sat on the ground with his arms crossed and with a red handprint on his cheek. His mother fought the urge to just out right laugh and kneeled beside him. "What happened Kakashi?" _

"_Mitsuki hit me!" he snapped angrily. Mitsuki, his sister, stood by a tree with and angered look on her face and cracking her knuckles. Kakashi's mother shivered at the thought of having to face her own daughter and kneeled down to Kakashi instead with amusement dancing in her onyx colored eyes._

"_Honey, why did Mitsuki-chan hit you?" she asked gently. _

'_Go on Kakashi! Tell her that your bitch of a sister slapped you because she's worthless and hits you only because it makes you feel better!' Kakashi's conscience raged. Kakashi considered this a moment and repeated **most** of it to his mother who was usually very open with this kind of thing. She wasn't understanding about this though and Kakashi soon found himself getting pummeled by both his sister and his mother._

End Flashback 

"**_That was just one time! Plus you lived didn't you?" _**Kakashi's conscience yowled angrily. Kakashi sighed and smacked his forehead in annoyance.

'_Yes, I lived, but there were many more times that got me into much worse situations. Now silence yourself… so I can get back to Sakura and re-enact a scene from Icha-Icha Paradise with her.' _He said calmly. He heard his conscience gasp in disgust but it soon went silent and Kakashi got up to go back to Sakura. Luckily, she was still where he'd left her but Sasuke and Naruto were gone. As he got closer Kakashi couldn't help but notice how lovely she looked with the sun shining on her porcelain colored skin and her forehead protector gleaming from where she'd placed it on top of her head. _'She's almost good enough to eat!'_

"Well, such a lovely young lady as yourself shouldn't be alone on the street so late at night alone. Might I ask where your escort is?" he asked teasingly. Sakura turned to him with dazzling jade eyes and a smile on her soft pink lips.

"I'm not sure where he is, but I know he's extremely handsome and around here somewhere." She purred softly. Kakashi edged closer and pulled her into his arms.

"Well, until that lucky man gets back may I be your escort?" he chuckled.

"I would be honored." She laughed quietly. Kakashi tugged his mask down and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Sakura snaked her arms around his neck and returned his kiss with equal passion. Kakashi quickly pulled away, feeling his control beginning to slip a bit.

"Sakura…if we keep this up we'll end up in bed, and break what you said you wanted yesterday!" Kakashi murmured inches from her lips. Sakura seemed to think about it for a minute before giving him a quick kiss and pulling away.

"You're right…we should wait until at least the 3rd day." Sakura purred seductively with promise in her voice. Kakashi felt himself harden and scooped her up into his arms and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. If he couldn't have her now then he would have to convince her otherwise! They reappeared in Sakura's bedroom, on her bed, with Kakashi on top of Sakura and pinning her down.

_**Warning: This is a slight lime! Not a lemon! Not yet at least!**_

"Kakashi I thought we agreed—"

"I don't care about what we agreed on right now! You're killing me right now Sakura!" Kakashi growled against her neck. Sakura squeaked in surprise and pleasure as he began to gently nibble and suck on her neck. Kakashi was only urged on by her reaction and, using one hand to pin her down, he reached under her shirt and bra to fondle her breast. She gasped in pleasure again and struggled under Kakashi in an attempt to free herself from his torture. He glanced up at her and pulled up slightly only to hear her whimper pitifully.

"Kakashi-kun…are you going to just quit?" she asked sadly. Kakashi cursed silently in his mind as he heard her voice and kissed her again from frustration. He began to unbutton her nurses' uniform and once that obstacle was finally overcome he eased her into a sitting position so he could unclasp her bra. That's when the sensible Sakura came back and she gasped in shock. "What are you doing?"

"Exactly what you wanted me to do…why?" Kakashi asked with his voice brimming with lust. Sakura resisted the urge to give into the lust in his voice and gently pushed Kakashi onto his back. He looked slightly confused and gave a slight whimper of protest.

End of Lime 

"Not tonight Kakashi…I just don't think it's the right time." Sakura said sadly. Kakashi began to get up with a look of understanding in his eyes, and walked toward the door. "Where are you going?"

"I think I should go…" he mumbled. Sakura got up quickly and wrapped her arms around him from behind. He began to move her hands away but her grip only tightened around him. "Sakura please…"

"No. Just because I don't want to have sex doesn't mean that you can't spend the night here with me." She murmured into his ear. Kakashi sighed indignantly and gave into her demands without anymore protest.

"Fine. I'll stay but I have to use your shower and get a change of clothes from home." He sighed. Sakura brightened instantly and moved to stand in front of him with a big grin on her face. "What're you planning?"

"Nothing really, but how about you go take a shower and I'll go to your house and get your things!" she chirped happily. Kakashi gave her a skeptical look but all she did was smile so he gave in and handed her his keys. She quickly pointed him toward the bathroom and left him to his business while she went to his house. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but he could've sworn that Sakura was planning something. Maybe he'd just gotten himself into something awful, but then again it was only Sakura.

With Sakura 

Sakura jumped up and down on her front porch in triumph with Kakashi's apartment keys jingling in her hand. She'd gotten Kakashi's keys! She couldn't believe how amazing her luck was lately, and now she was about to explore Kakashi's home!

"THIS IS AWESOME!" she yelled in triumph.

"What's awesome forehead girl?" came the voice of an irritated blonde kunoichi. Sakura turned on her heel to see Ino looking slightly miffed as always, Hinata biting her thumb, as always when she was nervous, and their new friend Kita with a notebook in her face as usual. Sakura just grinned at them and held up the keys to Kakashi's house.

"Kakashi gave me his keys!" she squealed. The other girls only stared at her with upset and envious looks on their faces, not about getting Kakashi's keys, but for having a _boyfriend_ and getting his _keys._ Sakura looked at the three with a slightly puzzled look and started toward them. "What's with the look you guys? What's going on?"

"Nothing…its nothing." Kita responded dryly. Sakura frowned slightly and stopped directly in front of Ino. Ino stood there, trying to hold her best friend's gaze, but her eyes fell away and she stared at the ground instead.

"Ino…you guys…tell me what's really going on." Sakura demanded the innocence and glee gone from her voice. The other three girls glanced at each other and then at her and nodded in consent. "Good. We can talk about it on the way to Kakashi's house." Sakura said quickly dragging the girls in that direction.

"Wait…you're taking us to _your _boyfriend's house without _his_ permission?" they all asked her in unison. Sakura gave them a confused look and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, why?" she responded sounding confused. Again, the three girls glanced at each other and then at Sakura. She still seemed confused and sighed when they only stared at her. "I really don't see the problem!"

"What will Kakashi think?" Ino snapped angrily. Kita elbowed her in the ribs and grabbed Sakura by the arm before dragging her off down the street with Hinata and the slightly injured Ino following behind. Kita didn't care what Kakashi thought at this point! She really needed to talk to Sakura about their other friend that she happened to find _very _attractive.

"AH! Kita slow down! You're going to break my arm!" Sakura cried out angrily. Kita slowed a little but not much and finished the short walk to Kakashi's apartment complex. She turned back to Sakura, who quickly handed over the keys, and unlocked Kakashi's door. Inside they found a normal apartment that was furnished with black and white furniture, and a silver bookshelf that had those sinister orange books on it.

"So this is the famous Copy Nin's apartment eh?" Ino breathed as she looked around at the fairly large front room. Sakura couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face as she glanced around the room and plopped herself right on the big black leather couch.

"Now…let's talk about why you guys are acting so weird." She stated while getting nice and comfy and waiting for the other girls to situate themselves. Once they were all comfortable all eyes went to the strangest and most rushed of the group…Kita. "Talk Kita. Tell me what's on your mind."

Kita hesitated for a moment but then took a deep breath and began to explain herself. "Well…for about 2 weeks now I've had this big crush on someone in our little group of friends, but I don't really know how to tell him that I like him because he has a really messed up past. I don't want to shock him…or creep him out and lose his friendship!" she whimpered. Sakura frowned slightly as she began to think about whom Kita might like and came up with only two solutions that were possible. It was either Sasuke or Gaara and Sakura had a sneaking suspicion that it was the latter.

"So…who is this mystery guy that you're talking about?" Sakura asked hiding the amusement in her voice. Kita immediately turned bright red and looked away quickly to avoid the looks she was sure she was going to get.

"Gaara…" immediately there were gasps heard from Ino and Hinata but Sakura was grinning like a maniac. Kita only blushed more when she heard her friends' reactions and looked at the ground. "He's sweet…"

"**_I KNEW IT!" _**Inner Sakura cheered in triumph while Sakura continued grinning. "She's right…Gaara is a really sweet guy and you guys can't argue with that ever since we excepted him into our group he's been the best guy friend that anyone could ever ask for." Sakura said while nodding. Ino and Hinata had to agree with the fact that Gaara was the coolest guy friend they could ever ask for, but they couldn't believe that Kita, the girl who acted like she hated the poor guy, was crushing on him!

"Seriously, just wow!" Ino blurted out. Hinata quickly elbowed her in the ribs and glared at her for being rude, and Kita looked completely miserable now. Sakura got up and sat on the arm of the recliner Kita was sitting in and patted her shoulder comfortingly while glaring angrily at Ino. "What did I do? What did I say?"

"Ino j-just sh-shut up!" Hinata stuttered. Ino glanced over at her and sighed despondently and closed her big mouth. "Th-thank y-you."

"You guys are right…it's way weird and I'll shut up and go crawl under a rock so I can cry in piece!" Kita sighed as she started to get up. Sakura pushed her back down into the chair and shot another look at Ino before standing in front of her distraught friend.

"Okay I have about 10 minutes before Kakashi starts to get suspicious about what I'm doing so let's get this straight. You like Gaara right?" Kita nodded. "And you want to be with him right?" again she nodded. "Then talk to him about it!"

"Umm…okay I will." Kita muttered before smiling and rushing out the door. Sakura frowned slightly, already knowing that she wasn't going to do it, but turned to Ino and Hinata instead. They both had nervous looks on their faces when they returned her stare and this only frustrated Sakura further.

"Talk, NOW!" she snapped. Suddenly, they both began blurting out there issues and all she caught from either of them was _'in love' _and _'with Shikamaru and Naruto'_. She'd seen this coming, and had already planned a speech for it. "TALK TO THEM AND LET ME GET BACK TO KAKASHI!"

"Did I hear my name?" came and amused voice from behind Sakura. She turned slowly and jumped backwards onto Ino and Hinata when she found Kakashi grinning at her. Seriously, he was grinning, without his mask on or any clothes for that matter! Just a freaking towel wrapped around his waist! For all to see and she was suddenly very protective when she saw Ino get a dreamy look in her eyes. "What are Hinata and Ino doing here Sakura?"

"Just leaving!" she hissed while shoving them out the door and slamming it behind them. Kakashi looked over at her as she flopped back onto the couch and noticed she looked kind of miffed, and so being the caring boyfriend he was he sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed in content when he kissed the top of her head.

"So…what were those girls doing here?" Kakashi asked while twirling a strand of Sakura's hair around his finger. She flushed slightly and fidgeted with the bottom of her shirt while looking for a good answer. Kakashi waited patiently with a smirk on his face while Sakura got more nervous by the second until he decided he'd relieve her of her worry. "Don't worry…I was just teasing."

"Okay good…I was getting worried for a second." Sakura sighed. Kakashi chuckled and pulled her into his lap. She turned bright red again and looked at him with burning jade eyes. He gave her a winning yet innocent smile and held her close to his chest. "Umm…Kakashi…"

"Let's just stay at my place tonight okay?" he whispered into her ear. His breath made her skin tingle and she could help but shiver with pleasure when he kissed her neck. She nodded slowly in agreement and fisted her hands in his thick silver hair. "Can we please just…"

"No…I told you that we couldn't right now…maybe later but not now." Sakura managed to force out. Kakashi frowned slightly but nodded anyway after he considered that she was even agreeing to stay with him tonight.

"Okay…you win for now, but I will get you into my bed and naked." He whispered into her ear while rubbing her stomach. She giggled at his statement and hopped off of his lap before he got to attached, and made her way toward his room. "Where are you going Sakura-chan?"

"Into your room to see if I'll agree with you and to lay down." She called from his doorway. He sighed and made his way toward his room with a small smile on his lips and when he got to his doorway he saw Sakura was already lying on the bed looking quite content. He couldn't help but laugh when he noticed that she was eyeing the towel draped on his waist like it was her worst enemy.

"Aww…Sakura what's wrong? Why are you watching my towel like that? Did it do something wrong?" he chuckled. Sakura only frowned more and got up from the bed. He watched her get closer and started to wonder what she was planning to do to him when he felt a slight breeze and the softness of his blanket on his bare back. "Uh oh…"

Sakura like a wide grin spread across her face and she crawled on top of his, now naked, prone form. Kakashi's mind blanked as she did this and he began to think he was dreaming and that Sakura was actually sleeping beside him like she should be, but this wasn't a dream and Sakura wasn't sleeping. She was on top of him and grinning.

"Sakura…"

"Yes?"

"What're you doing?"

"Sitting on you."

"Why?"

"To torture you!"

"Oh that's just cold…I'm going to have to do something about this one." Kakashi chuckled. Sakura giggled and rolled off of him before tossing him a pair of boxers and lying down while he pulled them on. "I'll get you back for this Sakura, you know I will."

"I'm sure you will!" she laughed before laying her head on his chest and closing her eyes in content. Kakashi smiled at his good fortune and closed his eyes. She was turning out to be more interesting than he'd thought…

-(Line)-

Tahsara: So…tired…

Kakashi: Aww…poor baby. (Holds Tahsara and strokes her hair)

Sakura: Umm…weird.

Sasuke: Shut it Pinky!

Naruto: Be quiet all of you! Hinata is sleeping and I'd like her to get a good night's sleep if you idiots don't mind!

All: O.o…

Tahsara: Did he just sound smart?

Kakashi: I'll protect you!

Tahsara: I love you Kakashi-kun!

Kakashi: Okay then lets go into the next room and do what they do on the Discovery channel!

Tahsara: Ah geez…(gets carried away by Kakashi into the next room)

Tsunade: Okay! This chapter is over before this goes much further! Read and Review!


End file.
